Little danger
by Bleu-Papillon
Summary: Bésame como la brisa del océano. Confundido y enamorado, Emil reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos. Posible lemmon, pareja no definida
1. Chapter 1

Una de las cosas mas satisfactorias es comenzar el día con un beso de la brisa marina. Aquí, donde el sol no sale cualquier día, y la luz escasamente nos abraza, hemos sustituido el calor que nos hace falta con la euforia y el placer de la noche. Muchos creen que en el norte somos realmente fríos, y tienen razón, pero es por nuestra educación. Ya los vería, a todos ellos, tratando de vivir sobre el hielo, sin la luz del sol por más de la mitad del año; de algún modo tenemos que mantenernos cuerdos. Nos esforzamos dia con dia, desde que nuestra sociedad se asentó en este lugar, para mantener una calidad de vida que nos aporte una felicidad similar a la que obtienen los demás por la bondad de la tierra.  
>Por mi parte, soy bastante feliz. En todos lados hay fallas, pero aquí, sin depender de nadie... -mas bien abandonado por todos- puedo caminar sobre mis dos piernas. Vivo de la pesca mayormente, hay personas que no entienden mi gusto y a veces lo comparan con el de Inglaterra, mi vecino mas cercano.<p>

Es verano, así que la isla está repleta de frailecillos. Mi segunda cosa favorita es ir al acantilado a verlos y alimentarlos. Luego comermelos. Mi primer cosa favorita es estar con mis hermanos, aunque se burlen de mí. Sé que se divierten, y no me hacen ningun daño. Me gusta verlos sonreír, yo no lo hago mucho, pero mi pecho se llena de un dulce y agradable calor cuando estoy con ellos. A veces me gustaría, a mi también, volver al tiempo en el que dependía de ellos... Noruega no lo entiende, no quiero llamarle hermano mayor no sólo porque sea vergonzoso, lo es, y mucho, pero no es la razón. Hace ya bastante tiempo que dejé de verlo como un hermano. Le deseo, lo anhelo, lo celo. Extraño ser el pequeño al que abrazaba con cariño, deseando protegerme. Si lo hiciera de nuevo, no lo recibiría con aquella inocencia.

Tiempo de volver a casa, tanto trabajo, hoy espero visitas de mi hermano. Me pongo nervioso cada vez que viene, pero soy bueno manejandolo. Cuando me susurra "hermanito" al oído, finjo molestia y me alejo bruscamente, y lo hago no porque me desagrade sino todo lo contrario; me excita. Es inevitable, la persona que te gusta se acerca y su aliento toca tu piel sensible, me tenso y mi cabello se eriza... es ahí cuando necesito huir. No puedo mantenerme serio por mucho tiempo cuando hace eso, me acosa inconscientemente. Si fuera tan alto y fuerte como Suecia no me detendría, no dejaría todas mis ideas solamente en mi mente; las llevaría a cabo.  
>Es hora, es hora. No quiero verme muy formal, pero quiero agradarle, no me importa que el solamente me vea como a un hermano. Preparo lo mejor, quiero mostrarle que soy fuerte, independiente, pero sigo queriéndole. Quiero que sienta que lo amo, pero sin saberlo. No quiero que lo note, tengo miedo. Abro la ventana de la cocina para que el viento helado refresque mis mejillas y las devuelva a su color habitual antes de encontrarme con el en la sala. Soportaré de este modo por el tiempo que sea necesario.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas: para el siguiente capítulo comienza la historia. Como estos personajes, a lo que sé, aun no tienen nombres oficiales les pondré los que mas he visto por la web y me agradan lo suficiente.<br>Islandia será Emil, Noruega será Lucas y Dinamarca será llamado Mathias. Me es pesado narrar fluidamente la historia si le tengo que estar encontrando sinónimos para evadir el nombre, por eso se los adjudiqué. En fin, espero que les guste la historia. Será bastante conflictiva, posiblemente triste y definitivamente les advierto que habrá lemon. Explícito, dulce y jugoso lemon. No sé cuantos capitulos lograré escribir, pero me esforzaré por que la historia sea agradable.  
>Por último una disculpa, es mi primer fanfic, así que si carezco de habilidad narrativa espero mejorar pronto... dejen sus criticascomentarios en los review


	2. Chapter 2

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana la fiesta en Reikiavik está en su punto mas alto. Muchos se retiran a sus casas, pero los mas atrevidos mantienen el ritmo de la música electrónica, bailan, beben, tienen sexo. Todo esto con el sol de media noche como testigo. Mientras tanto, Emil observa desde su habitación. Hay noches en que baja y forma parte de la fiesta, pero esta vez se encuentra deprimido. Es una de esas ocasiones en que simplemente, la mente trabaja demasiado rápido y no puede detenerse, creando estacas de racionalidad que atraviesan el corazón. Es una manera poética de decirlo; en realidad, hoy vio a Mathias besando a Lucas.

Regresando al almuerzo, los nórdicos se reunieron en casa de Berwald a beber. Es una costumbre común verse una o dos veces por semana, tomar unos tragos y hablar; todo esto en un cálido y amistoso ambiente. Pasaba de todo, y mas de una vez los mas viejos se habían dado de golpes. Sin embargo, ese día sería distinto. Estando ya bastante ebrios, Mathias comenzó a insultar a Berwald y este le ignoró lo mas que pudo. Por alguna razón el danés se puso sensible y corrió a la cocina. Todos temieron que fuera a coger un cuchillo o algo más que le sirviera como arma. Lucas y Emil corrieron tras él, pero contrario a lo que esperaban lo encontraron llorando en una esquina. No le gustaba, le dolía pelear con sus hermanos, y más teniendo una historia tan larga con el sueco. Tallaba su cara con las muñecas, limpiandose las lagrimas. Lucas se acercó con un pañuelo, fue entonces cuando el mayor lo sujetó por el cuello y le plantó un beso. Lo peor fue, para el corazón de Emil, que el noruego no le rechazó al instante. Le dejó avanzar por unos segundos, casi podría decir que le respondió, pero terminó el beso empujando al otro con fuerza. El danés cayó al suelo y siguió ahí, llorando, olvidando prontamente lo que había hecho. Lucas era otra historia; se mostró tan frío como siempre, pero no podía ocultar un resplandor de ilusión en sus ojos. Dicho resplandor le dolía muchísimo al mas pequeño, y tuvo que tragarse su dolor. Siempre habían estado juntos esos dos, era obvio que había sentimientos entre ellos. Había, o los hubo. Pero todo eso siempre deja huellas, deja marcas en el cuerpo y en el corazón.

Al pasar aquel incidente, Emil se disculpo y abandonó la reunión. Trataron de convencerle de pasar ahí mas tiempo, pero se rindieron pronto y el joven huyó a esconderse en su hogar. Lloró por miedo, por el dolor que le provocaba saber que el jamás podría hacer brillar de aquel modo los ojos de su hermano.  
>Pasó varias horas rodando en la cama, leyendo, llorando de nuevo y mirando a través de la ventana la fiesta en las calles, sin ánimos de acercarse. Se sentía enfermo, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente sano. Cuando los días y las noches se funden de esa manera uno no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa si no está al pendiente del reloj, y así, lamentándose profundamente paso medio día. Lo alertó el hambre.<p>

Abriendo el paquete de avena recordó el incidente de días antes en la cocina del sueco. Se sintió invadido por la tristeza nuevamente. A cada bocado que daba apretaba la mandíbula conteniendo las lágrimas. Paso un tiempo antes de volver a ver a cualquiera de sus hermanos, varias semanas, hasta que el despreocupado danés le diera importancia a sus ausencias, la necesaria como para visitarle. Emil se veía bien, a pesar de su depresión no había dejado de comer, ni enfermado realmente. Insistió para que le dijera porqué ya no se reunía con los demás, a lo que el menor simplemente le alegó que era por la situación interna, que los bancos, que la pesca, que la revolución. El hermano mayor vino una segunda vez, ahora acompañado por Lucas. No pudo negarles que se encontraba mal, pero se las ideó para no explicarles su razón. Mientras tomaban el té intentaron sacarle información a Emil nuevamente.

- Es por que no has dormido -dijo a modo de cuestionamiento el mas viejo. Emil respondió negando con la cabeza.

- La crisis financiera – esta vez fue Lucas, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

- Algún político te dijo algo feo, entonces! -de nuevo el mayor, efusivamente-.

-No es suficiente para que ponga esa cara -miró al mas joven fijamente, a lo que el mencionado reaccionó encogiendo los hombros. La mirada del noruego a veces era realmente penetrante- posiblemente... una chica? -Emil se tensó. No era por una chica, pero era algo parecido – lo sabía... -el noruego sonrió ligeramente.

-Así que es eso! Nuestro pequeño tiene mal de amores! -dijo Mathias corriendo a abrazar y tallar su mejilla contra la de un avergonzado albino. Aquello se había vuelto tan incomodo, sin embargo la compañía le hacia sentirse un poco menos miserable.  
>Evadió el tema como pudo, hasta que llegó la hora en que los mayores tuvieron que volver a sus casas. En silencio volvió a la mesa y se sento donde momentos antes había estado Lucas. Suspiró, sintiéndose mal por disfrutar el hecho de que la silla aun estaba caliente. Sonrojado, pasó sus manos por donde el mayor había posado sus manos, se recargó en la mesa tratando de percibir algún rastro de su aroma y así se quedó dormido. Tuvo un sueño agradable de hace tiempo, un paisaje blanco y vacío, unos brazos grandes, fuertes y gentiles le reciben y lo elevan por el cielo. El pequeño eleva el rostro y siente el frio viento, pequeños copos de nieve se estrellan en su rostro, suena en el langspil una melodía y el ríe. Ese momento está pleno de felicidad en su memoria, la calidez que contrasta con el clima, y al bajar el rostro se encuentra con la amplia sonrisa de su querido...<p>

Abre los ojos, levantándose de golpe, sonrojado, agitado y confundido. Aquel calor en su pecho llegó con la memoria, pero no era Lucas quien se lo brindaba. No, era aquel, el que se había quedado con él cuando el noruego le dejó atrás. Pero esto contradecía todo lo que creía sentir. No, seguramente la falta de sueño realmente le estaba afectando, seguramente era la soledad que le formaba ideas que jamas había concebido antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella sensacion era sofocante. Daba vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitia. Calor, cosquilleo, un insistente deseo de tocarse le envolvían. Cedió ante sus deseos, recordando el rostro de su hermano comenzó a acariciarse, imaginando que el mayor le pasaba las manos por el vientre, bajando, internándose debajo de su ropa y acariciando con esas manos frías la piel sensible de su zona genital. Se acariciaba culpablemente, mordiéndose los labios. No paró hasta que hubo satisfecho su necesidad, pero eso estaba muy lejos de cumplir con sus deseos.

La deuda debía saldarse, pero para pagar lo que le demandaban tendría que hacer grandes sacrificios. Tuvo que asistir a una aburrida reunión durante la cual se quedó dormido 3 veces sin cerrar los ojos, simplemente su mente se alejó de aquella sala mientras el seguía mostrándose centrado externamente. Al terminar lo primero que hizo fue salir al balcón por un poco de aire. Detrás de el salió Arthur.

-Hombre, no me desagradas... porqué te haces el difícil a la hora de pagar tus deudas? No es de caballeros huir de los problemas de ese modo.

-No es... -suspira, sin mirar al rubio- no es mi culpa, fueron los bancos... porqué tengo que pagar yo un error de ellos?

-Bueno, porque tu lo permitiste... el préstamo fue para salvarte a ti, no? Y pasó mas de una vez -sonrío con saña, cruzando los brazos- es tu culpa por no actuar a tiempo, y si no pagas seguirás siendo considerado un criminal.

Sería fácil arrojarlo por el balcón ahora. Estaban solos, a unos 5 metros del suelo, en menos de 3 segundos esa molesta voz se habría callado... Emil sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, esas ideas se le habían quedado de la época vikinga, cuando sus hermanos le enseñaban a "lidiar con los problemas". La violencia no resolvería nada, decidió que lo mejor era ignorar al inglés y volver a casa, después se reunirían de nuevo para tratar de resolver ese asunto. Al entrar de nuevo a la sala se encontro con Holanda y su hermana; Belgium, la preciosa Anne era siempre la que trataba de mantener a todos unidos, cosa que no podía lograr sola. Lo saludó cortésmente, a diferencia del holandés... pues qué esperaba, a el también le debía muchísimo dinero.

De regreso en casa no tuvo tiempo para meditar nada, tenía tanto trabajo y estaba tan disperso que el día le pareció eterno. Tantos problemas que arreglar, y la gente tenía que seguir viviendo, trabajando, recibiendo visitas y arreglando sus propios problemas. A veces sentía que le exigían demasiado, pero estaban solos; Europa les había puesto una muralla, no podía darle la espalda a su pueblo el también.

Aunado a sus problemas estaba su situación sentimental. Se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, fantaseaba con su hermano, lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Cada que el silencio se apoderaba de su alrededor, su mente se llenaba con imágenes de su querido hermano, su cabello, su suave tacto, su presencia viril y hermosa... también la frialdad que su mirada poseía en ocasiones, y cuando hablaba con las hadas... río suavemente, con ternura al recordarlo... él también podía verlas, pero al principio le costó trabajo. Recordaba con amor cuando Lucas le mostraba cómo acercarse y hablarles sin hacerlas enfadar, todo un reto, pero el mayor tenia talento para hacer amigos de ese tipo. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al revivir aquellas memorias, pero no se sintió avergonzado; eran su tesoro. Decidió salir a dar un paseo. Pasaba de medianoche, y el sol al horizonte le daba un aspecto lúgubre al deshabitado muelle al que fue a parar. Era desconcertante el saber que en el resto del mundo el sol tenía otra rutina, sin embargo nunca lo cambiaría. Muchos desearían tener el sol de este modo, con esa luz tan dócil y visible...a pesar de que a veces se sentía solo, le encantaba vivir así, a pesar de que en el continente lo presionaran y amenazaran para dejarlo pertenecer al grupo, prefería seguir viviendo aislado que dejar de lado sus principios, esos principios que le habían permitido permanecer con vida por tanto tiempo, por supuesto, con el respaldo de sus amados hermanos mayores, que siempre han velado por el.

* * *

><p>Okay... me estoy esforzando para seguir con este fic, y honestamente espero que les esté gustando el avance... si les gusta, si no les gusta, porfavor dejenme reviews.. si no lo hacen no seguiré, aunque ya tengo material para minimo los siguientes 2 capítulos. Gracias!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy su jefe le había tendido una trampa, por lo cual su expresión no era del todo agradable. Recién bajaban del barco, pasó muy cerca de la casa de Lucas pero no pudo huir de la embarcación. Lo entendía, estaba en una situación económica lamentable, y exploraban todos los recursos posibles por mantener el país a flote... pero aquello era lo único que sus hermanos le repetían tanto... jamás, jamás aceptes ayuda de un gigante.

-En dichos términos el préstamo debería ser pagado en un máximo de...  
>Apenas escuchaba lo que decían. Igualmente, aunque quisiera participar sería difícil que su jefe escuchara su opinión. Suspiró, con la barbilla recargada en la mano. Buscó con la mirada algo en lo que distraerse y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en la espalda. Miró hacia adelante, a la izquierda y se encontró a Iván mirándole fijamente. Su rostro, como lo recordaba, era bastante infantil a pesar de ser ya todo un adulto, su peculiar color de ojos contribuía a causarle desconcierto al islandés, y más aun cuando le sonrió. Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda y decidió desviar la mirada hacia su lata vacía de coca cola.<p>

500 millones de dólares... la cifra daba vueltas en su cabeza... 500'000,000 dólares era igual a 62,335,000,000.0 coronas islandesas... eso era mucho, MUCHO dinero, posiblemente suficiente para salvarlo de la crisis, y incluso sobraría... qué tal si compraba Coca Cola? Si fuera dueño de la empresa podía beber todo lo que quisiera... casi babea pensando en su plan perfecto.

-Sin embargo si el pago no se cumple en el plazo estipulado...

Esa ultima frase le provocó una terrible desconfianza al más joven de los nórdicos. La reunión tuvo un receso que aprovechó para perderse por los pasillos del recinto... le parecía que las casas en Rusia eran demasiado grandes, como el país, como la gente, seguramente la comida también vendría servida en platos descomunales. Se estaba cansando de recorrer el lugar cuando al entrar a un saloncito un poco aparte se encontró con su homólogo ruso. No era una oficina, solamente un salón con libros y un par de sillones, una gran ventana por donde se filtraba la luz del día. Iba a retirarse antes de ser visto, pero no lo logró.

-Vaya, vaya, no te perdiste? -Se encontraba revisando el librero cuando notó la presencia del más chico- vamos, entra, la reunión no se reanudará sino hasta dentro de un par de horas.

-No, gracias... -no le daba buena espina estar a solas con el- creo que iré por un poco de aire fresco

-Qué descortés de tu parte declinar mi invitación -le miró con aquella expresión tan confusa, entre demanda y súplica, tan suave en apariencia, pero que acompañada de su voz, notablemente fingida, adquiría una fuerza dominante e inesperada- ya podrás tomar aire fresco cuando vuelvas a tu casa... Entra aquí y acompáñame un rato.

Había tal frialdad en la voz del ruso que Emil no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Entró a la sala y se sentó cerca de la ventana en silencio, mirando cómo Ivan revisaba el librero, sacaba un par de ejemplares y los regresaba a su sitio poco después. El silencio comenzó a volverse incomodo, la luz cambiaba; se hacía notable el paso del tiempo. Pensaba seriamente en disculparse y salir de ahí en busca de sus jefes, pero el mayor le ganó al romper el silencio.

-Vas a tomar el préstamo. Mas bien, tus superiores lo harán.

De nuevo aquella frialdad en su voz.

-Aun estamos analizando eso... -un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, para quitarselo de encima talló su hombro con la mano, tratando de calentarse un poco. La temperatura en aquel lugar de repente comenzó a bajar, seguro por la llegada de la noche- Porqué insistes tanto en ayudarme? Es demasiado dinero, no lo necesitas tu para otras cosas?

-Tengo un fondo para esos casos -rió suavemente, lo que provocó un respingo en su interlocutor- además, voy a recuperar el dinero... sino, ya escuchaste antes, tendré que embargarte de algún modo.

Se sintió muy inseguro, las luces aun no estaban encendidas y por la ventana ahora entraba sólo un poco de luz, a pocos minutos de que oscureciera por completo. Se preguntaba en la mente porqué no encendían las malditas luces. No podia moverse, le costaba bastante formular una respuesta, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Ya había aceptado dinero antes del ruso, pero era sin compromiso alguno. Esta vez había papeles, testigos internacionales y mas importante, una suma descomunal... pero así de grandes podrían ser las consecuencias de aceptar.

-No lo tomaré. -soltó casi como un suspiro, bajo, con miedo.

-Qué has dicho? -se giró Ivan para confrontarlo con una sonrisa- No escuché muy bien.

-... que no -tomo aire para lograr seguir hablando- que no tomaré el préstamo... saldré de la crisis por mí mismo.

La sonrisa de Iván se había ido. Ahora le miraba con una expresión serena, pero que claramente ocultaba muchas cosas. De repente parecía que aquellos ojos podían tragárselo.

-No creo que estés plenamente consciente de lo que hablas -la sonrisa volvió, y aun con la poca luz del recinto regresó a su lectura- tendrás ese dinero, tendrás esa deuda conmigo y yo te ayudaré a crecer. Lo que pierdas a cambio de eso... será insignificante, comparándolo con el problema del que te estoy sacando.

No pudo más con el nerviosismo que cargaba. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando por detrás del ruso. Ivan murmuró algo pero el islandés no entendió aquello. Dio tres pasos mas hasta que sintió cómo le evitaban seguir el camino tomándole del brazo. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que le estrellaron con violencia contra el librero, golpeándole la espalda y la cabeza con ejemplares que debido al impacto cayeron de su sitio. Levantó la mirada y se encontró acorralado por los brazos del ruso, pero más aún lo que le mantuvo inmóvil, más que notar lo insignificante que era ante el tamaño del otro, fue el resplandor de sus ojos violetas, iluminados con el ultimo rayo de sol. Completamente tenso mantuvo la mirada, dejó de respirar y sintió cómo se le debilitaban las piernas. No se movió ni un centímetro, Ivan tampoco lo hizo. La tensión se mantuvo hasta que se vieron cubiertos por la completa oscuridad. El ruso caminó hacia la puerta y Emil se aterró; si la cerraba lo tendría cautivo... pero no lo hizo. Encendió la luz y el aire volvió a circular en el recinto. Giró a mirar al pequeño albino, que seguía en el sitio donde le habían dejado, y le sonrió, esta vez en su expresión también había una notoria satisfacción.

-Probablemente están continuando la junta ahora sin nosotros.

En cuanto Iván se alejó unos metros de la puerta, en dirección a un pequeño buró tapizado con botellas de distintos licores -por supuesto, con más vodka que cualquier cosa- Emil salió corriendo al pasillo. Aquello había sido de lo más escalofriante. Sentirse tan debil, tan pequeño, y que además el ruso podía tener razón en muchas cosas. No paró de correr hasta llegar a la habitación que le asignaron y encerrarse. De algún modo sabía que el ruso no le perseguía, pero aquello no le tranquilizaba. Se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la puerta y se hizo consciente de su agitada respiración, se tocó la cara y descubrió que estaba fría, tan fría que no sentía estar tocando su propio cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Disculpen si me vi muy ruda pidiendo los reviews, es que, es frustrante ver cómo muchas otras historias con un solo capitulo tienen reviews en cantidades, y yo tenia 2... muchas gracias por atender mi suplica! trataré de seguir adelante muy pronto, y de ser más descriptiva y detallada.<br>Quiero agregar, que le dedico este Fanfiction a una niña muy bella que desgraciadamente ya no está con nosotros... pero! ella siempre me hizo sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: Lemon. Advertencia 2.0: no será el último.

* * *

><p>Al volver a casa, estalló la revolución. Islandia no iba a aceptar ese préstamo, aquello supondría hundirse por completo. Nunca había sido un pueblo violento, así que fue una revolución pacífica, plantones, manifestaciones, acciones políticas. Emil asistía comúnmente a las actividades, sin embargo a veces prefería quedarse en casa leyendo o simplemente dormir. Europa le cerró las puertas, siguieron tratándole como a un criminal, pero no importaba... estaban en camino a deslindarse de los gigantes financieros que les habían llevado a la ruina, y no se detendrían ahora.<p>

Uno de tantos días recibió una visita inesperada; Mathias había escuchado de una fiesta, no sabia el motivo, ni cuando había empezado, pero había cerveza. Complació a su hermano llevándolo a la zona del plantón; estudiantes, trabajadores, familias enteras se manifestaban en los centros de las ciudades exigiendo un cambio en el sistema, y lo hacían con una gran fiesta. Ambos se unieron a la protesta y por supuesto, pasaron a un par de cantinas antes de terminar bebiendo Brennivín en casa del albino.

-Porqué rechazaste el préstamo del loco ese? -ya estaba bastante bebido el danés, con trabajos mantenía su vaso sobre la mesa, sentado frente al mas joven pero ligeramente volteado a la izquierda; cuando se ponía así sentía que sus piernas crecían, y no cabían debajo de la mesa. -Al momento de pagarle nosotros podríamos haberle pateado el trasero, inventado algo en su contra y ponerle tantas multas que mejor se entregaría a nosotros por voluntad! -rió sonsamente- oh bueno, esa es la estrategia que siempre le ha funcionado a Alfredo

-No lo creo... -el islandés también se sentía ya mareado, por lo cual apoyó su barbilla en las manos, con los codos en la mesa, equilibrándose- ustedes nunca han actuado así... desde hace cerca de 1000 años... además es enorme! No podrías! -golpeteó la mesa con el puño suavemente- es como trescientas veces más grande que yo, y que tu, y que Suecia.

El mayor soltó una carcajada. Ambos estaban hablando estupideces, se daban cuenta, pero el alcohol les hacía soltarse; el alcohol calienta la fría sangre de los nórdicos, eso es bien sabido por muchos. Siguieron hablando de Rusia, de cómo se peleó con Suecia por un estúpido pedazo de tierra fea (Finlandia) y las veces que se habían involucrado con el.

-Realmente, Emil, tomaste la mejor decisión... estoy tan orgulloso de ti

El menor se sonrojó, bajo la mirada y jugó nerviosamente con su vaso de licor. Ser reconocido por sus hermanos le hacía sentirse como un adulto, como una nación madura capaz de hacer frente a los problemas. Le dio un ultimo sorbo a su vaso, terminando lo que quedaba en él.

-Sabes? Hace un tiempo tuve un sueño... -habló quedamente Emil, trabajosamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza desde que las palabras que pronunciaría se formaron en su mente- de cuando era pequeño.

-Si? Qué hermoso -sonrió bobamente, abriendo la botella y rellenando los vasos-.

-Sí, lo era -sonrió un poco también- soñé que me tomabas en brazos y me levantabas, y que Nor te echaba bronca por eso -sintió que sus mejillas ardían, estaba confesando algo muy vergonzoso- en ese tiempo realmente parecían mis padres, mamá y papá...

Mathias estaba enternecido. Aquello también le traía memorias realmente bellas; exploraciones, conquistas, asesinatos... en fin, un montón de buenas experiencias.

-Alguna...-se le cerraba la garganta a Emil- vez actuaron así, tu y Lucas?

-Así como?

-Como un m... -tomo aire- como un matrimonio?...

Se quedaron en silencio. Emil no podía ver al mayor a la cara, pero se dio cuenta de que el sí le miraba. Le vio mover las manos, le escuchó suspirar, pero aun así no pudo levantar la mirada.

-Verás, el tiempo que pasamos Berwald, Lucas y yo juntos fue muy largo... -se rascó la nuca, aquella pregunta le había bajado ligeramente el nivel de ebriedad- pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros, cosas que no deberían preocuparte... creen que soy un idiota, pero puedo darme cuenta de que estás más apegado a el que a cualquiera

Emil tembló de desconcierto... Mathias sabía? Sabía que miraba a Lucas de otro modo? Levantó finalmente la vista, confrontando a un danés que hacía lo posible por mantener su seriedad.

-Entonces, déjalo ir... somos muy distintos a como éramos en ese entonces, cada uno, y entre nosotros... -sonrió de nuevo- yo los amo a todos, pero de algún modo me las arreglo para que se enfaden conmigo y me abandonen

-Yo me quedé contigo -soltó de repente el menor, ganando la sorpresa del otro- me quedé cuando... no, mas bien... -baja de nuevo la mirada- tu te quedaste conmigo, cuando Lucas se fue.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, ambos estaban atrapados en un ambiente bastante extraño. Nostalgia, tristeza, anhelo... parecía que el tiempo estaba congelado, ni siquiera podían escuchar la respiración del otro. Mathias fue el primero en recobrar la vida, acercando su mano al rostro del mas joven y acariciando la mejilla con el revés de la mano. Emil se estremeció, cerró los ojos y sujetó la mano del danes antes de que se alejara, la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y depositó en ella un beso lleno de ternura, sinceridad y agradecimiento. Lo siguiente que supo el albino es que se encontraba sentado en el regazo del mayor, de frente a el, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, sus manos se entrelazaban con sus cabellos mientras compartían el beso más salvaje que hubiese probado nunca. Se mezclaban el varonil aroma de Mathias y el licor, poco a poco, conforme el calor aumentaba, la ropa desaparecía. Terminaron sobre la mesa, el mayor hizo un trato en su cabeza, repartió besos y caricias llenas de ternura por el cuerpo del albino, pero a cambio le tomó con tanta fuerza que al día siguiente Emil tuvo que hacer dos cosas; la primera, comprar pastillas de regaliz para el dolor de garganta, y la segunda; protestar desde la comodidad de su cama.

* * *

><p>Quejas, maldiciones, sugerencias, alagos, propuestas indecorosas, en los reviews porfavor :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Copenhague. 13:45.

Una resaca como pocas, su cuerpo le rogaba dolorosamente que le hidratase. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama mirando el reloj del buró, se sentó y tallo su rostro con pereza. Apenas recordaba haber vuelto a casa. Suspiró tomando ánimos para caminar hasta el baño, rascándose el trasero, acomodando la única prenda que vestía; bóxers negros.

Al mirarse en el espejo sonrió, animándose con comentarios no muy listos, con el simple hecho de inflar su ego un poco... "Oh mira, que blanca sonrisa" "Abran paso al Rey" "El mundo no merece ver esta cara, arreglémonos un poco y llenemos sus vidas de alegría mostrándoles esta cara".

Despues de ñla turina diaria de alagos propios, entró a la regadera tarareando alguna estúpida cancion. Abrio la regadera, enseguida salio el agua caliente, meterse en ella fue reconfortante, solto un grave suspiro de satisfaccion al sentir las gotas cálidas recorrer toda la amplitud de su piel. Talló su cabeza con las manos ya embarradas de shampoo, despues bajo sus manos al cuello y lo limpió dandose a la vez un masaje relajante. Solto un respingo al sentir un fuerte ardor, y algo preocupado siguió palpando, aquello era un gran rasguño... cómo había llegado ahí?

Para el desayuno tomó una pieza de pan y un café calientito, antes de sentarse a la mesa levantó la taza y caminó hacia la ventana de la cocina, para olfatear el delicioso elixir negro, inhalar su aroma mirando hacia las calles poco concurridas a esas horas. Después de su momento de comercial televisivo, regresó a sentarse y se llevó el pan a la boca haciendo memoria de sus pendientes del día. Golpeteaba la mesa con el dedo haciendo cuentas mentales cuando se percató de que aquella superficie plana le traía de regreso una sensación bastante extraña; algo había pasado con una mesa que había dejado huella en el, pero su memoria lo bloqueaba. Fue hasta que iba en su bicicleta a la oficina que recordó todo... Al chocar contra un buzón y recibir un golpe medianamente fuerte las memorias de la noche anterior se desbloquearon. Una mesa, rasguños, y una resaca infernal nunca eran un buen indicio.

Un golpe seco en su nuca casi le hace perder el equilibrio. La culpabilidad le hizo huir temprano del trabajo y visitar a su vecino y amante Berwald. El sueco le invitó a pasar a la sala al verle tan apresurado, para que llegara con tal rostro de angustia algo realmente malo debía haber pasado. Escucho con calma la confesión de Mathias. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así estando borracho, pero esta vez había sido con el islandés. Le golpeó de nuevo, resoplando. Mathias bajó el rostro y le miró con ojos de perro castigado. Si fuera un perro lo haría, le castigaría encerrándole en el patio sin comida.

-Berwald... tu sabes, no fue porque... -se talla la cara- no sé porqué fue! Estábamos felices, bebiendo, y nos pusimos a hablar de repente... -se descubrió la cara para gritar con frustración- ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo se me subió encima!

El sueco lo calló con la mirada.

-No te esfuerces... -habló con frialdad. Estaba furioso, pero sabía que el danés era un idiota que a veces se dejaba llevar. Iba a perdonarlo, por supuesto, el que le engañara no era su mayor problema, sino con quién- se lo dirás a Lucas?

Palideció un poco, bajo la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-No... no hay porqué. Dudo que Emil lo haga, a él le gusta, entonces... no tengo porqué hacerle mas complicadas las cosas...

La verdad es, que le daba muchísimo miedo la reaccion del noruego. Si bien no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia el más jóven, sabía que lo adoraba como a un tesoro. Era su pequeño hermanito, al que consideraba tan fragil y hermoso... Le dieron escalofríos, qué usaría Lucas para matarlo si se enteraba? Una silla? Un arpón? Podría simplemente ser estrangulado.

-no... no se lo diré! -sacudió la cabeza y abrazó al sueco por el frente, recargando la frente en el hombro de este- fue algo estúpido, y no quieres enviudar por algo así!

Berwald se conmovió por aquel gesto. Suspiró respondiendo el abrazo, acariciando su cabello. Le levantó el rostro por el mentón para depositarle un beso en los labios.

-Se va a enterar... tarde o temprano. Tú decides de que modo.

Eso era cierto, dolorosamente cierto. El sueco le besó de nuevo, tratando de relajarle. Si, debía afrontar sus errores y buscar una solución, pero eso podía esperar. Seguía enfadado por el engaño, así que formaba un plan para castigar al infiel sin causarle realmente un daño, solo satisfacer su sed de venganza. Los besos siguieron, haciéndose más intensos mientras el más alto disimuladamente movía sus cuerpos hacia la habitación.

* * *

><p>Bien, les quiero avisar que ya no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero por lo menos 1 capitulo a la semana... si, me esforzare por tener 1 capitulo a la semana. También a decirles que me he hecho un tumblr para subir mis historias ahí... es mucho más bonito que fanfiction<p>

El tumblr es bleubleupapillon, si me siguen sería feliz, y podría responderles de una manera más dinámica. Gracias! espero que les guste mi cap 6 con SuDen.


	7. Chapter 7

Este capitulo es extremadamente corto. Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero este es el primer paso para llegar al meollo principal del fic. Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible!

* * *

><p>-Me acosté con Emil -dijo, y se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos. Sorprendentemente el golpe ninga llegó, se descubrió la cabeza y miró a Lucas totalmente inexpresivo, como siempre, pero con un dejo de confusión en el rostro.<p>

Había tomado la decisión impulsado por Berwald; decirle lo ocurrido al más viejo y ver cómo resultaban las cosas, así que le pidió una cita y asistió preparado para los golpes. Entablaron una pequeña charla sin importancia antes de que tomara valor para decirle sobre aquella atrocidad.

-Porqué me lo vienes a decir a mi? -Fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo-

El silencio que en ese momento se apoderó del lugar era increible, solamente violado por el sonido que hacía Lucas al sorber de su café. No, en realidad no le importaba con quién tenían sexo sus hermanos; hacía siglos que había dejado de importarle... aunque pensandolo bien, el pequeño Emil, en brazos del imbécil... Mathias quedó atónito, sonriendo estúpidamente, confundido. Al parecer no moriría ese día.

-Pensé.. -rió nerviosamente el danés- pensé que te importaría mas

-Porque? Yo también he tenido sexo contigo, y con Berwald, incluso con Tino -decía fácilmente todo aquello, sin un poco de vergüenza. La vergüenza era para aquellos que intentaban verse bien ante los demás, y Lucas no era así; Lucas era visto por su trabajo, no por sus costumbres o vicios sexuales.

Eso era más de lo que el danés podía soportar. Se tapó el rostro con una mano, suspirando, con un tanto de alivio y un tanto de confusión. Estaba feliz, ciertamente, de no causar grandes problemas... sin embargo seguía perturbandole la falta de reacción por parte del noruego.

-Así que no le ves de manera especial?

-A quien?

-A Emil, por supuesto! -Era él quien se exaltaba- no puedo creer que no hayas notado cómo te mira...

De nuevo un silencio, pero ahora parecía que Lucas pensó con seriedad aquellas palabras.

-El es mi hermanito, nunca ha dicho nada de verme de "ese modo" -siguió sorbiendo café-.

El danés se rindió, no podía seguir con aquella conversación. Por su parte Lucas estaba muy bien enterado de aquello, pero fingía no saber nada. Sabía de los sentimientos del menor, pero no podía corresponderle... le quería, le amaba como se ama a un hermano pequeño, pero nada mas. De hecho, en ese momento no sentía nada por nadie, estaba tan feliz viviendo su propia vida que no se preocupaba por crear una unión mas íntima con cualquiera. No quería arriesgar su estabilidad en tal momento. Le gustaba Tino; alegre, fuerte e inteligente, era como la persona perfecta, compartía un montón de gustos con él y se divertían bastante al salir juntos... sin embargo, eso era todo, una amistad agradable y profunda.

Al pasar unas horas se despidió del danés y fue a casa, a seguir algún libro pendiente, pero a pesar de la poca importancia que le dio al asunto tratado anteriormente, no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa. Se pasó la noche entera pensando en su hermanito menor... estaba tan deprimido el otro día, por esa razón seguramente... en serio le quería tanto? Se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de la mano, tratando de sacar aquellas ideas de su mente. Intentarlo, no intentarlo... sí, Emil era un chico hermoso en más de un sentido, pero no se sentía atraído hacia él de forma física... sería lindo tener un par de brazos dispuestos a abrazarle siempre, pero aun así, no estaba seguro de tomar aquel riesgo.

Riesgo? Si, riesgo. El iniciar una relación nueva siempre era un riesgo, tanto en los negocios como en la vida personal. No quería ver deteriorada su relación si las cosas no salían del todo bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Costaba despertar de un hermoso sueño, un sueño donde se veía a si mismo flotando sobre los helados mares, su rostro siendo bañado por el sol de medianoche, el viento le acariciaba en silencio y el silencio lo invadía todo, ni su respiración ni el latir de su corazón lo perturbaban. En ese sueño trató se levantarse, pero en cuanto elevó los brazos al cielo un millón de cadenas invisibles le jalaron hacia el fondo del mar. Sintió tanto miedo que se imaginó romper en llanto, pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un cálido abrazo, las manos protectoras de su hermano le cubrían, y este hermano no era ni Lucas y Mathias, era ambos. Ambos le habían protegido, criado y cuidado hasta que fue capaz de protegerse a si mismo, incluso un poco mas. El abrazo era tan dulce que le dolió mucho tener que abrir los ojos. Se levantó con pesadez, dándose cuenta de que era día de trabajo.

El día paso velozmente, con pequeñas pausas para las necesidades básicas de cualquier ser humano (o nación), sin darle tiempo de recordar sus preocupaciones. Le gustaba volver al trabajo eventualmente, la revolución era muy importante pero estaba consiente que las cosas no se daban solas. Poco a poco, parecía tener un avance. Durante las ultimas semanas incluso perdió el contacto con sus hermanos mayores.

Cuando llegó la nieve, la soledad le dolió profundamente. Ni siquiera prendió el calentón, se enredó en las cobijas viendo la nieve caer a través de la ventana de su habitación. Como les había llegado la nevada tan inesperadamente, no fue a trabajar, se quedó en casa pensando en cosas en las que la gente no debería pensar, por lo menos no tan profundamente. Estaba en esas, con los ojos ardiendo, cuando recibió una llamada; era Tino. No hablaba mucho con el. Berwald estaba preocupado, ya que no había ido a las ultimas reuniones, pero estaba demasiado ocupado por la llegada del invierno como para llamarle, así que Tino lo hizo en su lugar. No era la voz que Emil esperaba, pero era mucho mejor que seguir deprimiéndose en su hogar, en el silencio.

Arregló todo para salir de visita a casa del finlandés, que le ofreció su casa. Quizá no era mucho mas cálida, pero era linda, había comida, y era más fácil asistir a la siguiente reunión desde ahí.

Al llegar a casa de Tino se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo, con tantos mimos. Lo primero que tuvo fue una gran taza de chocolate, un abrigo de lana que el finlandés le prestó -porque se negaba a aceptarla como regalo- y una batalla épica contra la pequeña y esponjosa perrita. Le parecía misterioso el cómo al pasar decenas y cientos de años, la perrita seguía con vida (o es que era un poco ingenuo y cada 20 años compraban otra perra igualita). No entendía porqué al final, el sueco había dejado a tan servicial compañero por el mayor de los escandinavos. Era mas grande, mas guapo, y mas rico, pero aun así, Tino era bastante complaciente y amable.

-Gracias por la cena, realmente... tu comida no es tan mala como algunos dicen -soltó con sinceridad el más joven al terminar su plato, sentado en el cálido comedor de Tino. La casa parecía la de una abuela en veces, con decoración muy clásica y artesanal, pero adecuada también con artefactos modernos y útiles que sacaban de la monotonía el lugar.

-Qué... -sonrió algo incomodo, pero feliz por las visitas felices- qué sincero de tu parte. Si quieres algo más, solo pide -se puso de pie y tomó los trastes caminando a la cocina- tengo café, chocolate, jugo, leche, leche de soya, pan, pastel... ese está un poco viejo, lo hice hace 3 días...

Y continuaba hablando. Emil lo había seguido a la cocina decidido a ayudar un poco, pero vio a su anfitrión tan activo y servicial que prefirió no interrumpirle. Volvían a la sala con una taza de te para cada uno y un par de cupcakes, más por insistencia del mayor que por capricho de Emil, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Era Lucas. Recientemente, él y Tino se llevaban bastante bien. Llegó acompañado de una botella de vino tinto bastante caro, un montón de películas y carnes frías para acompañar la bebida; todo planeado para dos. El también se sorprendió al notar que su pequeño hermano estaba de visita, saludándole con alegría, con toda la alegría que podía demostrar-no muy notoria-. Sin embargo, el islandés no se alegró del todo... le gustaba verlo, lo amaba después de todo... pero a él jamás lo visitaba con tanto entusiasmo... podía haber mil razones; al noruego no le gustaba tanto beber con el menor, sentía que lo mal acostumbraba, y estaba mas lejos...

No había razón para sentirse triste.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba bastante incómodo, pero aun así no se movía del sofá. Debido a sus celos, tomó la decisión de interferir en cualquier cosa que hubiera entre Lucas y Tino, aunque esto fuera solamente ver una película bebiendo una copa de vino.

-Tino, esta película es tan mala... -suspiró el noruego, bebiendo de su copa- pasemos a la siguiente, me está dando sueño.

-Sólo unos minutos y termina, sé paciente... -rogó el finlandés- ah! Es la escena donde la heroína rompe sus lazos con el malo! -gritó emocionado, pegándole un susto a Emil que se sentó entre los otros dos para reducir el posible contacto entre ellos-.

Lucas seguía visiblemente aburrido, se inventó la excusa de ir por más queso a la cocina para desaparecer un rato, mientras, la película terminaba.

-Ah! -exclamó el finlandés al recordar algo importante- cambié las cosas de lugar hace poco, Lucas... -y caminó a la cocina para ayudarle a buscar la botana.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno volvía, Emil cambió la película y esperó, pasaron mas de 10 minutos cuando empezó a escuchar risas provenientes de la cocina; el plan había fallado, sus hermanos mayores habían encontrado un momento para estar solos y disfrutar de charlas y chistes que posiblemente solo entre ellos entendían.

Cuando se desesperó y se puso en pie para ir a la cocina, les escuchó regresar por el pasillo y volvió velozmente a su lugar para aparentar que nada había pasado. Lucas y Tino continuaron charlando hasta estar sentados, sin ponerle mucha más atención a la nueva película. Ahora se sentía mal de que a pesar de estar en medio, no afectaba en nada, ni recaían en su presencia por un solo momento. Al final, decidió levantarse.

-Emil, vas al baño? -preguntó el noruego, rellenando la copa de vino-

-No... uh, bueno sí, pero después de eso me iré a dormir...

-Oh bien, que descanses -fue lo único que dijo el noruego. No pregunto porqué, no se percató de lo triste que estaba. El menor de los nórdicos no pudo más y salió casi corriendo a la habitación que le prestó Tino. Ni siquiera cerró bien la puerta, se echó sobre el colchón cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

-Creo que Emil estaba algo extraño... -miró a su compañero- no cenó antes de irse a la cama, estará bien?

-No creo que tenga nada... -bostezó- porqué tus películas son tan malas? Mejor juguemos cartas...

-...-el finlandés se quedó pensativo un rato- sabes? Jugaremos cuando vuelva, creo que algo no va bien -se levanta camina hacia la habitación del más joven. El noruego asintió y fue a sacar la película del dvd, poniendo en su lugar algún disco de música pesada de los que solían escuchar en sus reuniones privadas. Para cuando comenzó la canción, Tino ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación... escuchó que Emil lloraba, por lo cual no se atrevió a entrar en seguida. Dio 3 golpes en el marco de la puerta para indicarle que estaba ahí – Emil? Puedo pasar?

-Sí... sí... -respondió titubeante, sentándose en la cama a la vez que limpiaba rápidamente su rostro con las mangas de su camisa. En realidad no quería ver a nadie, pero es casa de Tino, no puede simplemente negarle la entrada a una de sus habitaciones.

Tino entró lentamente, sonriendo ya por compasión o por sentir casi propia la tristeza del menor. Sin moverse mucho y minimizando su preocupación, se sentó a su lado sin mirarle. Así pasaron varios minutos, ya que a pesar de que el albino limpiaba una y otra vez su cara, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Cuando al fin le sintió más tranquilo, habló.

-Sabes, Emil... si necesitas cualquier cosa...

-Te odio -le interrumpió el menor.

-Ah? -estaba profundamente asombrado- porqué? Hice algo para molestarte? -el finlandés es una persona sensible, no le gusta estar en malos términos con sus queridos hermanos, y menos sospechar que quizá era la causa de esas lágrimas.

-Porque el luce tan feliz contigo... -se mordió el labio para controlar sus lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir de nuevo, mientras el finlandés estaba totalmente sorprendido. Sí, lo sospechaba, había escuchado a el danés comentar algo al respecto pero aun así el enterarse directamente por el islandés de que este mismo estaba enamorado de Lucas, le causaba impacto – están saliendo? conmigo nunca se ha divertido tanto... todos ustedes, se divierten tratándome como a un niño, por eso él nunca me ha visto y nunca me... vera.. como a un hombre...

Tino arqueó las cejas en un gesto de tristeza, casi se suelta a llorar también.

-No pienses eso! No estamos saliendo, sí, nos divertimos... pero como hermanos, nada más -le acaricia la espalda con cariño- perdónanos por verte como un niño, mas que nada Nor y Dan, ellos te criaron, es difícil aceptar que ya no lo eres... uh, eh, -el discurso del finlandés no ayudaba, al contrario, la espalda de Emil se encorvó hacia adelante en forma depresiva- pero lo aceptaremos! No es que dudemos de ru capacidad para manejarte por ti mismo, ni de tu independencia ni nada de eso, hehe... -guarda silencio un momento, suspirando- creo que no sirvo para esto...

Ese ultimo comentario le arrancó una risa al menor. Sí, no servía para subirle el animo, pero lo estaba intentando, lo intentaba tanto que terminó conmoviéndolo. El no tenía la culpa de nada.

-No es cierto, no te odio... -se limpia de nuevo la cara.

-Uff, eso me alegra -suspiró de alivio el anfitrión- oye, Emil... yo sé que lo adoras, pero el quizá no sepa cuánto... si quieres que lo sepa tienes que decírselo, recuerda que, uhm, en especial Lucas -se rasca la mejilla- no es bueno adivinando los sentimientos de la gente.

El menor asintió, siguieron la charla un rato sobre asuntos menos importantes y después de un rato el finlandés decidió volver a la sala, Emil decidió dormir. Al salir de la habitación Tino creyó ver una sombra y al girarse vio junto a la misma a Lucas, recargado contra la pared, muy pensativo, le hizo la seña de guardar silencio para que no delatara su presencia y caminó despacio de regreso a la sala, seguido por el dueño de la casa.


	10. Chapter 10

El día pintaba bien, a pesar de que pasó la noche llorando y pensando en lo infinitamente horrible que era vivir su vida. La mañana le dio un vuelco a las cosas, ya que nunca se imaginó que sería tan divertido jugar con la perra de Finlandia. Si, esa perrita que, o era inmortal, o periódicamente reemplazaba ya que siempre había estado presente en la casa de Tino.

Oh, qué dichoso el ser un animal. Es feliz con cosas tan simples, pero tan básicas... ¿Porqué yo no me conformo con que ponga su mano en mi cabeza y me llame "buen chico"? Pensaba Emil continuamente, echándose sobre los montones de nieve en el patio del finlandés, persiguiendo a la perrita y escondiéndose de ella cuando al fin decidía contraatacar. No tenía idea a donde había ido Lucas después de desayunar, pero seguramente volvería para mediodía.

-Hana, no lo muerdas!- gritó Tino cuando la mencionada comenzó a jalonear con el hocico el pantalón de Emil, en modo juguetón, ya que el humano bastardo no le lanzaba la pelota – sé amable, señorita.

Como el islandés lo suponía, Lucas volvió a la hora de la comida con un montón de verduras, increíblemente él preparo la comida -cosa que hacía literalmente, décadas, no hacía para Emil- y sirvió los tarros de cerveza. Por supuesto después de la comida pusieron música pesada, que no era muy del gusto del menor, y bebieron vodka hasta que el cielo se oscureció. A Emil tampoco le gustaba mucho el vodka, prefería mil veces el Brenninvín pero ya que estaba en casa ajena, tenía que acostumbrarse.

-Oh vamos Emil, no es para tanto! -rió estrepitosamente su anfitrión, bastante bebido pero con la suficiente fuerza y cordura para burlarse del menor de los nórdicos que se aferraba al sillón, como gato aterrorizado, debido a un intenso mareo. No quería levantarse, no podía siquiera intentarlo, y el mover los ojos del punto que había seleccionado en la pared para posicionarlos significaba una intensa confusión. Tratando de diferenciar de nuevo el techo del suelo recorrió la habitación con los ojos, encontrandose con Lucas que lo miraba, sonriente, desde una silla a la derecha. Oh, qué visión tan perfecta; estaba sentado relajadamente, con una pierna sobre la otra, su brazo sobre el soporte de la silla y sujetando con elegancia un vaso de vodka. Los botones de su camisa más cercanos a su cuello desabotonados, la corbata totalmente deshecha, el cabello ligeramente despeinado y una hermosa y suave sonrisa producto de la ebriedad. Maldijo al mareo. "Seguramente, si me le insinuara ahora no podría rechazarme", pensó, pero estaba demasiado débil como para arriesgarse.

Al final, no pudo levantarse por su cuenta. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en su habitación, solo, sin recordar el modo exacto en que había llegado hasta ahí. Ya se sentía menos ebrio. Escuchó voces y risas en la sala,pero prefirió quedarse e intentar dormir.

Un par de horas después despertó al escuchar a alguien entrar mas no se movió. Sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a el, en la cama, y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Emil...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la voz de su hermano. El porque le visitaba tan noche y en tales circunstancias fue una pregunta detonante para miles de posibles conjeturas que comenzaban a torturarle. Fingió que dormía.

-Lo siento mucho, Emil... -se agachó para besar su frente- siempre has sido tan buen niño... pero eres mi hermano, mi hermanito... nada más. Realmente, agradezco que no me lo hayas dicho directamente. Me rompe el corazón imaginarte llorando...

Al terminar, lo besó de nuevo en la frente y salió a tropezones de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El impacto de Emil fue simplemente indescriptible. Todo se le caía encima. Cada pequeña ilusión que se había hecho desde que notó sus sentimientos por el noruego, se convertían en un bloque de cemento sobre su pecho. Respirar, llorar, incluso cerrar sus párpados resultaba infinitamente doloroso. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, inundando la almohada. No fue consiente de cuanto duró su llanto, pero al amanecer dejó la casa de Tino y volvió a su hogar, sin dar explicación alguna. Fingió su mejor sonrisa al despedirse de los otros dos, pero en el vuelo a casa las lágrimas lo dominaron de nuevo. Ésta era la confirmación máxima de sus temores. El dolor... no tenía idea de cuánto duraría, pero seguro, en algún momento dejará de importarle. Tenía tantos problemas en casa que excusas no le faltarían para distraerse, solo en sus íntimos momentos de soledad esas palabras inconscientes, dichas al creer que no las escuchaba, regresaban para herirle como astillas encarnadas.

* * *

><p>Ok, primero que nada, mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo. Me odio a mi misma por tardar siglos en ponerme y terminarlos en una hora máximo, no soy muy reflexiva en lo que escribo y, si lo dejo ir, tengo que esperar muchos meses hasta construir otra idea que me motive.<p>

También la falta de reviews me desmotiva muchísimo. Ya saben, escribir para la nada es muy triste. Les agradecería que si leen el fic me dejen un review para saber que lo hicieron, sus opiniones y con quién querrían que quedara Emil. Este fic tiene todavía muchas posibilidades.


	11. Chapter 11

Pasaron un par de meses hasta que Emil supo otra vez de su hermano. Había vuelto a su aislamiento, los medios Europeos evitaban cualquier mención sobre el pequeño país rebelde. Aun así, parecía que poco a poco las cosas se calmaban, incluso, el índice de turismo subió unos cuantos puntos; era gratificante saber que mucha gente los visitaba no sólo por la Laguna Azul, sino también por su movimiento revolucionario. Terminaba el invierno cuando recibió un E-mail del danés, recordándole asistir a la fiesta de Noruega el 17 de mayo. Era un evento anual, y pocas veces había faltado, pero al parecer sus hermanos notaban que por su depresión, era muy posible que siguiera la fiesta desde casa, en su computadora. Cerró su portátil y fue a la cocina por una cerveza, con el aumento de temperatura le daba más sed. Buscó inútilmente entre sus pendientes algo que le permitiera distraerse, algo que lo hiciera pensar que no tenía tiempo libre para salir y celebrar; pero todo se lo recordaba y le hacía sentir más y más culpable conforme la fecha se acercaba.

La cereza del pastel fue el hecho de que pocas semanas antes, el mismo noruego tocó a su puerta.

No lo espera, pero lo recibió con gusto, con el gusto innegable cuando miras a los ojos aquello que hace correr la sangre en tus venas.

-De nuevo te has aislado, entendí que las cosas comenzaban a calmarse en tu casa, pero te has negado a comunicarnos cualquier cosa personalmente… así que no sabemos que creer -se refería, por supuesto, a todos los nórdicos, que conformaban una hermandad desde hacía ya muchos siglos.

-No puedo hablar en un momento en que cada una de mis palabras se pondrán en duda…

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Incomodidad. Sentía tan frías las palabras que le quemaban la garganta. Sirvió un té para su hermano; el hecho de no haberle pedido una cerveza le dejaba notar la seriedad de aquella charla.

-No es excusa suficiente. Si quieres nuestro apoyo, debes estar en comunicación con nosotros.

-¿Quién ha dicho que necesito su apoyo? -sin mirarlo a los ojos, supo que la mirada de Lucas cambió a una que rayaba en la confusión. Ha llegado el tiempo en que soy capaz de valerme por mi mismo, y a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, no les queda claro -su voz se elevó sutilmente- he logrado mantenerme de pie, a pesar de que todos me dieron la espalda. Les agradezco su preocupación, pero tanto tu como los otros se mantuvieron alejados cuando más los necesité porque, por supuesto… -una sonrisa dolida asomó en sus labios- arruinaría sus relaciones con la Unión Europea el apoyarme al 100 por ciento.

-Eso no es… del todo cierto -le respondió el noruego con su usual pasividad. Estuvimos ahí, a tu alcance, pero jamás nos pediste ayuda. Intervenir sin tu petición habría sido casi un abuso de confianza.

-Bien, un abuso de confianza, cosa que ninguno de ustedes suele cometer, a menos de que haya un beneficio de por medio… tengo que mencionar alguno? -mantuvo esa sonrisa odiosa- no es que te hayas metido en problemas por nada, en ningún momento de tu historia.

-Emil…

-Es cosa del pasado ahora. Como tu dices, no los necesito y su ayuda habría sido una ofensa -a pesar de que sus palabras y su interior ardían, y se removían dolorosamente varios motivos (entre otros, su rechazo y los continuos abandonos de parte del mayor) en su rostro lo único que denotaba su inconformidad era esa sonrisa completamente antinatural en el, que ahora iba perdiendo fuerza y desvaneciéndose.

-Emil… -pronunció el nombre del menor por segunda vez, esta última con algo de dolor. Tu nos pediste no intervenir.

-Todo está bien ahora -una obvia mentira, que le daba el porte de un niño inseguro, tratando de cubrir una herida para sentirse menos vulnerable- Si te preocupa mi asistencia a tu fiesta, dejado ir… estaré ahí, y para entonces posiblemente todas las cosas en mi casa estén tranquilas.

Hubo un silencio aun más incomodo que toda la charla anterior. El no quería escuchar, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Estaba construyendo una pared a su alrededor y el mayor lo había notado. No tenía sentido hablar si Emil no estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. El menor de los nórdicos se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta quedar de pie al lado de su hermano.

-¿Porqué venir a mi casa hoy? No es un viaje corto.

-Ya lo sabes, estábamos preocupados por saber de tí.

-Tu y los otros. Claro. Cada uno de ellos me ha expresado personalmente lo que piensan, pero ninguno ha sentido la necesidad de estar aquí…

Su voz contenía algo de suplica, algo de ira. La tensión aumentaba. En el momento en que Lucas no le devolvió la mirada, sino que opto por fijar su vista en las vibraciones sobre la superficie de su té, el menor supo que había algo de culpa en la postura de su hermano. Un dolor pronunciado en su pecho le indicó el cambio en su ritmo cardiaco al concebir aquella idea.

-Te sientes culpable.

La respiración del noruego cambió por un segundo. Eso era un sí para el menor.

-Ya veo… recuerdas lo que hiciste en casa de Fin… -le temblaba la voz.

-Nunca he querido herirte.

A pesar de que la voz del mayor no contenía ningún acento especial, ni el volumen, ni la velocidad con la que hablaba, ni la profundidad habían cambiado, a pesar de todo eso el corazón del menor volvió a sentir la presión de la vulnerabilidad. Sintió el impulso de correr, y si hubiera sido unos años más joven, lo habría seguido. Pero simplemente se quedó de pié, mirando al noruego, anhelando que el mayor siguiera sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Quién sabe que le habría pasado a su estado mental si sus miradas se hubieran cruzado en ese instante.

-Nor… no es tu culpa que yo me haya aislado. Nada es tu culpa.

-En verdad… eso me tranquiliza. -Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, pudo notar que el noruego esbozaba una sonrisa de paz.

El menor suspiró.

-Eres insoportable…

-¿Perdona?. El mayor elevó el rostro, y en ese momento Emil se abalanzó sobre el. Puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Lucas, comenzando una afectiva caricia que comenzó en sus mejillas, deslizándose hasta poder sostenerlo con una mano en su nuca, otra a la altura de su mandíbula, y poder así evitarle huir del beso.

disculpen. Tarde muchisimo en actualizar (literalmente, años) pero no había sentido el cómo podría continuar. Lo que me inspiró a escribirlo en primer lugar cambió, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de venir y darle un cierre al pobre Emil. SIn embargo, no pude escribir nada hasta el día de hoy y posiblemente tenga mil errores, lo escribí a las 3 am. Espero saber pronto qué opinan de el.


	12. Chapter 12

Quién dice que el amor no puede tornarse pasión con un poco de provocación sexual.

Lucas se dejó llevar por el beso. Era un beso cálido, lleno de ternura, en el que no podía sentir más que un cariño inmenso. Era como el beso de un niño, a pesar de que quien lo besó ya tenía el cuerpo y el corazón de un hombre.

En aquel momento le importaba mas la consecuencia de cualquiera de sus movimientos. Si respondía, el menor se llevaría una idea equivocada, pero si lo rechazaba, corría el riesgo de perderlo para siempre. Emil se separó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, pero no fue capaz de ver respuesta alguna en los ojos de su hermano, así que lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez, sus labios se abrieron paso entre los del mayor, para hacer más profundo el contacto entre ellos. Lucas suspiró, en un intento infructuoso de negar ese momento. El beso del niño ya no lo era más. Sintió que Emil se sentaba sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Solo podía dejarlo ir, dejarlo ir hasta donde fuera capaz.

Mientras tanto, el islandés temblaba. Estaba asustado, temeroso de un nuevo rechazo, y confuso al no haberlo recibido antes. Estaba besando a Lucas, a la persona que más amaba y deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, sintiendo cómo la poca resistencia del mayor se desvanecía. Con mas confianza ya, el segundo beso fue más atrevido que el anterior. Acarició la nuca del rubio mientras introducía su lengua para complementar el beso, quería llegar lo más profundo posible antes de que aquella mágica brecha en su destino desapareciera. Pudo sentir que el mayor respondía, añadiendo al beso una sensación exorbitante. Se acercó balanceándose para reducir el espacio entre ellos y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando el mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba sucediendo. El beso se tornó aun más intenso con la completa cooperación de ambos lados. Emil, presa de la emoción, casi no permitía al mayor detenerse a respirar.

-Nor… -su voz entrecortada por la respiración, se veía afectada como un títere cuando las manos del noruego recorrieron su espalda - ég elska þig…. -susurró sobre sus labios. Y el Noruego paró en seco.

Ambos se detuvieron, agitados, Emil abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con los de Lucas profundamente turbado, llevando una guerra consigo mismo en el interior de su cabeza. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, ambos tenían los labios enrojecidos y ambos trataban de hacer llegar a su cerebro la sangre que comenzaba a conducirse a su entrepierna.

Con toda la sutileza que le fue posible, Lucas se quitó al menor de encima, empujando suavemente hasta que comprendió que lo necesitaba fuera de su espacio. Emil se puso de pié y Lucas salió disparado hacia la puerta. Salió tan rápido que olvidó su chaqueta, pero a pesar de que el frió de la temprana primavera le hizo darse cuenta, no retornó por ella.


	13. Chapter 13

En su mente el beso jamás se detuvo. Con los ojos cerrados siguió sintiendo el aroma y el pulso del más pequeño, el corazón acelerado y una salvaje necesidad de utilizar la fuerza de sus brazos, fruto del vigor que aquel corto encuentro despertó en el.

Ya estaba tan lejos, pero la sensación de pasar sus manos por la esbelta figura del islandés no lo dejaba descansar. Le temblaban, anhelando más, queriendo descubrir si sería tan suave debajo de la ropa, tan suave como se lo imaginaba. Ni siquiera hizo el viaje completo, se hospedó en el primer hotel que encontró al pisar su tierra, pidió la primer habitación disponible y se introdujo en la ducha. No estaba excitado, pero la culpa y el deseo le pesaban en los hombros. Nunca se había sentido así por Emil, hasta ahora; el hecho no le permitía seguir pensando en él como un niño que pronunciaba tan dulcemente "hermanito" cuando necesitaba de el, la memoria estaba siendo sustituida, la imagen del niño desaparecía y el espacio vacío era llenado por palabras, sentimientos contradictorios, y la sensación en sus manos.

Por su parte, el islandés decidió perder la conciencia a base de cerveza y jugar online por más de 17 horas. Siempre podía encontrarse con Hong Kong a pesar de la diferencia horaria. Cuando su hermano se marchó, el no pudo dar un paso durante algunos minutos. No estaba seguro hacia donde caminar. ¿Tenía derecho a interpretarlo como quisiera? ¿Fue solo el resultado de una gran manipulación suya? El noruego no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por sus instintos, por lo menos no en su época actual. Cuando se cansó de pensar fue hacia su computadora, y no se separó de ella por mucho tiempo. No hasta que lo llamaron para ponerlo a trabajar.

Al fin llegó la fiesta del 17 de Mayo. Los meses pasan más lento cuando estás solo, pero para dos personas que temen confrontarse, siempre llega la hora demasiado pronto.

Por lo menos, pensó el noruego, estaremos todos. Estaría tan ocupado que no habría tiempo de responderle a Emil, o de poner en duda su verdadera convicción…si es que tenía una.

Desafortunadamente, a pesar de que el noruego estuvo ocupado todo el día, no puedo evitar la clásica reunión familiar por la noche, en el bar favorito de la hermandad nórdica.

-Nor se lució este año! La fiesta no podría haber sido más colorida y alegre! -alegaba Tino, terminando su tercera cerveza- cada que vengo me sorprendo… aunque mis fiestas son igualmente muy lindas.

La mesa se llenó de protestas de 3 de los nórdicos, mientras el sueco asentía con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. Con tanto alcohol y tanto de que hablar, la tensión entre el noruego y el islandés pasaba desapercibida. Nadie preguntó ni se sintió extrañado cuando Emil se sentó lo más lejos posible de su hermano, justo entre Dinamarca y Suecia. A veces era incómodo, ya que el danés se movía demasiado cuando estaba ebrio, pero estar entre dos grandes hombres era una buena barrera; aunque no la necesitaba, ya que ninguno de los dos involucrados en el sucedo del otro día quería acercarse al otro para hablar.

-Creo que iré a visitar a Is pronto -dijo Mathias dándole un par de palmadas al mencionado- he escuchado que las cosas van mejor en los últimos días!

-Algo como eso…

-Oh! es cierto! Cuéntanos más sobre eso! -Tino le sonrió a la mesera, que con una sonrisa encantadora reemplazó todos los tarros vacíos por llenos, la cerveza apenas y podía mantenerse dentro de los recipientes.

-Qué insistencia… -se sonrojó, todas las miradas sobre el y su nivel de alcohol subiendo rápidamente no eran de mucha ayuda- ya les he respondido a todos sus e-mails… ¿porqué quieren hacerme hablar nuevamente de eso?

-¡El pequeño se sonroja! -el danés abrazó por el hombro al menor de los nórdicos- Estamos orgullosos de ti, qué problema le ves a eso! Todos lo estamos!

Las mejillas de Emil siguieron rojas, y la risa de sus hermanos le llenaba el pecho de un sentimiento cálido, a pesar de que se sentía avergonzado. Si, puede que se sintieran orgullosos, pero el hecho es que aun lo veían como el pequeño; aunque eso le importaba poco ahora. A esto le siguieron un par de comentarios nostálgicos por parte del finlandés, y una especie de "pelea" entre Berwald y Mathias que amenazó con llevarse de por medio al islandés. Por su parte, el noruego solamente observaba. A nadie le había llamado la atención su silencio, porque el solía ser así; callado, taciturno, pensativo… pero no era igual en su cabeza; se sentía incomodo, sin saber exactamente el porqué. Posiblemente sería el hecho de que, siendo su fiesta, toda la atención estuviera en el albino… pero no, jamás ha sido tan egocéntrico… puede que aun no haya bebido lo suficiente para entrar en plan festivo; no, estaba en su cuarta cerveza… entonces ¿qué era?

Desechó velozmente el pensamiento, la sola contemplación de que lo incómodo en aquella mesa fuera la cercanía entre las dos personas más importantes de su vida… Mathias y Emil siempre habían sido unidos, y nunca antes le había molestado, así como, antes de hace unas semanas, jamás había sentido esa electricidad al estar en contacto con el menor.

La velada prosiguió, Lucas se volvió más animado y comenzó a pelear con el danés por nimiedad, como siempre, mas que pelear simplemente lo castigaba por hacer o decir cosas que él consideraba estúpidas o fuera de lugar. Cuando fue hora de volver a casa, el finlandés se les adelantó, ya que había dejado mucho trabajo pendiente en casa. Mathias y Berwald desaparecieron después de terminarse toda la cerveza del bar -literalmente- y se presume que fueron a continuar al más cercano. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes del momento en que se quedaron solos. Trataron de ignorar ese hecho, y la comunicación entre ellos se basó durante unos minutos en oraciones de pocas palabras y menor aún importancia. Cuando se les terminaron las ordinariedades para hablar, ambos evitaron el contacto visual.

De algún modo, Emil estaba más tranquilo al poder estar ahí. Durante la fiesta, cuando estaban los 5 juntos todo había ido de maravilla, sin embargo ahora tenía la oportunidad de confrontar al mayor y preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones; aunque habría sido feliz aun sin hacerlo, ya que la respuesta podía no gustarle mucho.

-No lo pienses demasiado…- La voz de Lucas lo sacó de sus reflexiones -Si quieres saber porqué… no, no es algo que pueda responder ahora.

El noruego se inclinó sobre la mesa, fijando la vista en las grietas de la madera. Ya había comenzado a hablar, y si se detenía posiblemente jamás tendría el valor de comenzar por su cuenta ese tópico.

-Sin embargo tampoco quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas y te aísles nuevamente de nosotros… que te alejes de mi nuevamente.

Gracias a Odin que Nor estaba viendo la mesa, pensó el albino, así no podía notar el temblor en sus manos, ni el color que por segunda vez en esa noche, atacaba sus mejillas.

-No lo haré, no me voy a aislar -su voz salió más aguda de lo que hubiese querido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás- tu también lo sentiste… -bajó la mirada, y también el volumen de su voz- ¿no es así? Tu… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de mi? Lo intentaste con los otros, y sigues estando a su lado… lo intentaste con Dinamarca, más de una vez, a pesar de que salió mal un par de ocasiones… pero conmigo simplemente, lo ves tan repulsivo como para salir corriendo de mi casa

-Repulsivo no es la palabra que usaría… Is -se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa para acercarse a su hermano y poner una mano sobre el antebrazo del mismo- Tengo miedo porque yo te vi crecer… -¿miedo?¿ En realidad era eso? Era demasiado tarde para pensarlo nuevamente, así que prosiguió, aun dudando de sus palabras- y eres lo mas preciado para mi… ¿qué pasa si te hiero de verdad? No podría vivir con la culpa. No podría soportar perderte para siempre

-… no me vas a perder -levantó la mirada, y sintió que su pecho se contraía cuando se encontró con la mirada del mayor- si sigo adelante es porque sé lo que puede pasar… y aunque me hirieras, sería por mi culpa. Si pasa eso, prometo que solamente volveremos a como era antes. Yo quiero una oportunidad, y tu no puedes lastimarme, eres demasiado bueno para eso… así que deja de tener miedo. Eres el más valiente de los nórdicos.

Emil puso su mano sobre la que Lucas tenía en su antebrazo, y la presionó con cariño. Mantuvieron la mirada por un rato, hasta que comenzaron a sentir miradas curiosas, y volvieron a sus posiciones para terminar sus cervezas y largarse de ahí.

Fue ya demasiado noche para volver a casa, así que Emil tuvo que quedarse en casa del noruego.

Al llegar, pasó a la sala mientras el mayor iba a arreglar la habitación de invitados. Se sintió levemente decepcionado, pero no podía pedirle todo desde el primer momento… no, ni siquiera había tenido una respuesta apropiada. Estando ya en el sofá se recostó un momento; no había notado lo cansado que estaba, así que decidió cerrar los ojos un momento, hasta que la habitación estuviera lista…

-Is, la habitación está lista…. -volvía de haber terminado; el caso es que, esa habitación solía usarla más bien como una pequeña bodega, donde guardaba ciertas cosas inútiles, casi ningún visitante se quedaba ahí. Cuando al fin volvió a la sala encontró al islandés durmiendo profundamente- … y te esfuerzas en negar que eres un niño

Aquella imagen le provocó muchísima ternura. Le pesaba tener que despertarlo, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas para cargarlo hasta la cama, así que se acercó y se hincó frente al sofá para verlo mejor. Hacía mucho que no se daba un tiempo para observar las lineas de ese rostro, uno que casi podría haber memorizado. El menor lucía cansado, y seguro que el alcohol que habían bebido toda la noche le ayudó a relajarse. Sus mejillas se veían encantadoras, ya que gracias al alcohol había en ellas un leve sonrojo permanente que resaltaba sobre su piel tan blanca, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos; una imagen muy erótica, pensó Lucas, y al momento se sintió culpable.

-Is, Is… -puso la mano sobre la rodilla del menor para despertarle con la mayor suavidad posible- la habitación está lista

El mencionado abrió los ojos, parpadeó y buscó la mirada de su hermano, pero no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa? Muévete, no puedes quedarte en la sala

-Quiero dormir contigo… -dijo falto de cualquier timidez

-… -¿cómo se le responde a eso?- ahora no, estás cansado y alcoholizado, además ¿no dijiste que quieres volver en el primer transporte mañana?

-Quiero más dormir contigo -arrugó las cejas, malhumorado- no me importa si no quieres tener nada conmigo, pero quiero dormir a tu lado… puedo contenerme

-Yo sé que puedes contenerte…. -se puso nervioso, cosa rara en el- el problema es que no sé si yo sea capaz de hacerlo

-…. Oh, ¿en serio? -sonrió discretamente, haciendo resaltar el rojo de sus mejillas- ¿Tanto me deseas?

-Te estás burlando de mi

-No, tu sabes que no… -se enderezó, y luego se inclinó para besar al rubio, que aún estaba arrodillado frente a el; Lo besó con dulzura en los labios- estoy feliz, ya que comenzaba a dudar de tu respuesta… de haber permanecido en la duda me habría tirado al mar por el dolor.

-¿Al mar? No, no hagas eso, está helado.

-No es tan frío como tu indiferencia, si te lo propones… -abrazó por los hombros a su hermano mayor, en un abrazo holgado, muy suelto, simplemente recargando sus brazos sobre el- no tan frío como dormir en la habitación de invitados

Lucas no sabía que su hermanito podía ser tan atrevido; claro, lo crió sin tabúes, con la libertad de hacer muchas cosas que, en realidad, jamás le pensó capaz; y le preocupaba mucho el imaginarse con quiénes podría haber estado en una situación similar. Le dolió el corazón de necesidad; se acercó a el para besarle, elevando su cabeza para recuperar poder y sentir el abrazo del menor con más fuerza. Emil cerró sus brazos alrededor del noruego, lo presionó contra sí, queriendo retenerlo por siempre. El beso evolucionó, con los ojos cerrados nuevamente se dejaron llevar por el instinto, aunque como sabemos, el corazón alimenta la llama del deseo. No sabía ya el menor si su cuerpo lo engañaba, entre tantas sensaciones, cuando comenzó a sentir frío en la espalda…no, no estaba loco, el mayor le estaba quitando el saco. Tembló y se resignó cuando detuvieron el beso, separándose pocos centímetros para tener al alcance los botones de la camisa. No resistió tiempo lejos de su boca y se apoderó de nuevo de los labios del rubio, aun cuando éste se negó a dejar su labor y terminó con los botones para posar su mano sobre la entrepierna de Emil; le arrancó un suspiro, le hizo estremecer, y no contento con eso le mordió el labio inferior de tal modo que le hizo vibrar hasta lo más profundo.


	14. Chapter 14

-Mathias…

Susurró Emil en pleno acto. Su cabeza daba vueltas, entre la ebriedad y la excitación de tantas caricias que habían llevado a la cama a convertirse en un desastre de telas y fluidos. El problema fue que los brazos que lo rodeaban, los labios que le humedecían la piel, no eran los del danés; era los de Lucas. Y Lucas lo escuchó claramente, decidiendo ignorarlo y seguir, a pesar de la punzada de dolor que sintió en su pecho. Ahora, era su cabeza la que comenzaba a dar vueltas, no por el mareo, sino por el excesivo esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de ignorar o justificar aquello. Ya lo sabía, que Mathias y Emil habían estado juntos hace un tiempo, el estúpido danés se lo fue a decir temiendo lo peor… pero… ¿Porqué en aquel momento no le importó lo que ahora le contrae el pecho? Después, al amanecer lo pensaría. Por ahora, tenía entre manos al ser más hermoso del mundo entero, totalmente entregado y a merced de su amante, aunque no parecía tener bien claro quien era ya que, por segunda ocasión, susurró el nombre equivocado, justo al terminar en los labios del noruego.

Emil perdió el conocimiento, o se quedó dormido; el punto es que no parecía apropiado despertarle para continuar y pasar al punto cumbre del sexo… de cualquier manera, a Lucas se le había bajado el entusiasmo al escuchar ese otro nombre, y comenzaba a pensar que se había decidido demasiado tarde, aunque, viéndolo racionalmente, aún era muy pronto…

Por otra parte, no podía culpar a Emil ya que él mismo, en su tiempo, cayó ante la grandeza del danés, le sirvió política y personalmente, la mayor parte del tiempo más por placer que por obligación. Dinamarca tenía algo, a pesar de su manera de actuar, tan sonsa a veces, que inspiraba confianza y una necesidad de servicio. Además, la sensación de ser sujetado entre brazos tan fuertes, de ser guiado, incluso sometido por el, habían sido una experiencia erótica irremplazable. Lucas tenía que dejar de recordar, o se pondría duro nuevamente y pensar en despertar al islandés le parecía muy cruel.

…-

Buenas noches, mañanas, lo que sea en donde quiera que estén, a la hora que lo lean. Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza, han sucedido mil cosas en mi vida y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, y si lo tengo, me ocupo de proyectos propios y personales que planeo algún día utilizar como mi sustento de vida. Les traigo un capitulo cortito, en los siguientes días prometo darme un tiempo para hacer el siguiente. Las cosas van a comenzar a cambiar en este punto. Gracias por mandarme esos reviews reclamando que continue, si pensara que esto es feo y sin publico, dejaría de escribirlo definitivamente


End file.
